Claire Heartland
Name: Claire Heartland Gender: Female Age: 15 Hobbies and Interests: Reading, Whatever her friends/dad are/is up to, Singing (Alone as she is a terrible singer) Appearance: Claire is a Caucasian girl who is about 5'3 and weighs about 121 pounds. She keeps her black hair cut to just above her neck with a hair band to keep hair out of her eyes. Her face and body seem somewhat chubby, but this is apparently because of her bone structure rather than eating habits. She suffers from poor eye sight and wears a pair of round glasses that that cover her large dark blue eyes. Her nose looks pointed and upturned. She is considered a very boring dresser as all her clothes are the same. A long gray skirt, long sleeved shirt that is either gray or white, and simple white sneakers. The most flashy thing she owns is her gold locket with her father's picture in it and the words "Daddy" engraved on it and inside the words "never lies". Biography: Claire Heartland was born to parents Cliff Heartland and some women he didn't know in a small town she doesn't remember the name of in Connecticut. Her father was a Teacher at the her old elementary school and her mother dropped the baby off at his house nine months after a one-night stand so Claire doesn't know her. Heartland is not their real last name, but Cliff changed it around the time they moved in hopes of shaking the past. Claire was only a baby so she doesn't know their real last name. Her father has been protective of her since she was young due to her clumsy nature and general concern for his only child and daughter. He also has fawned on her, heaping her with unnecessary praise and gifts. This came back to bite him when his tone-deaf daughter decided to try out for the school musical in her elementary school only to discover the other kids didn't like her singing and made fun of her for it. A few days afterward she ran out of school crying and when her father found out he tried to find her but couldn't. It was night by the time her returned home and found she was there; dirty and sobbing, begging for forgiveness which her father gave. First she asked him why he lied and he explained that parents do that from time to time to protect their children. She had him promise her that no matter how much it might hurt her to always tell her the truth. Being the kind of father that gives into his daughter's pleas he bought her a gold locket that represented this promise and then told her the truth about her mother; whom up until then she thought was dead. From then on they both had an open and healthy; if not dysfunctional, relationship. Both grew accustomed to saying whatever was on their minds at home. The problem began when this behavior started coming out at school. Well thankfully nothing bad about The General was spoken by the young girl, she was quite adamant in telling all her classmates and teachers what her thoughts on them were. Her father was starting to get called to the office in the middle of class because his daughter was "sassing" everyone. She also showed many childlike personality traits due to being spoiled by her father. Her father discussed it with her and told her that there was a distinction between being honest and rude. All of this this back fired. She stopped being so open toward everyone. She would instead slink into the shadows and only spoke honestly to close friends or those who came to her, most people disliked her candid opinions of them. By High school she had few friends and her grades were average at best despite being an observant and clever young women. Her honesty had switched into sarcasm to the point where she clarifies when she's being sincere or sarcastic out of habit. She admits open distaste for The Program if anyone should ask; saying it's sick and disturbing, but doesn't really raise much of a fuss and in fact watches it with her father. They even makes bets about who the think will be the first idiot to do something stupid and die. All she does other than go to school is read books and hang out with friends or her dad. She is very much a follower despite her abrasive personality and doesn‘t have many active interests. Advantages: Claire is observant, clever, and a decent judge of character. Her father and her have spend much time discussing varies mistakes others have made during the program and what they could have done with their surroundings/weapons. Disadvantages: Claire’s either brutal honesty or sarcastic personality issue and almost complete social isolation has left her with only a hand full of friends and even they find her grating at times. With the stress of The Program this can only lead to her being a target of the more irritable students. She’s almost completely blind without her glasses. She is emotionally immature, annoying, borderline blind, clumsy, and a follower. In other words a walking target. Also because she is used to following her friends she doesn’t really question them even when she thinks they are wrong, this could lead to easily being manipulated. Designated Number: Female Student #22 ---- Designated Weapon: Ruger Mark III Conclusion: If she can avoid being manipulated herself, her studying of past versions of the program and her draw may be the winning combination. The above biography is as written by OverlordMikey. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'John Ferrara '''Collected Weapons: Ruger Mk.III (assigned weapon) Allies: Juliet Watanabe, Durriken Lovel, Madeline Harris, William Chandler, Damon Gent Enemies: Chanel Martin Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Claire, in chronological order. The Program: *D'yer Ma'ker *Lacrimosa *Claustrophobe *Small Comforts *A Couple of Cooks in the Kitchen Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Claire. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program